Intangible Advocate
by HellowYell
Summary: My first attempt at a SONGFIC  Don't kill me!      The events of the series finale.     Angesty!Rizzisles
1. Chapter 1A: Hero

Title: Intangible Advocate  
Chapter Title: Chapter 1A: Hero  
Chapter Rating: T, it's a tame chapter,  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor is respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this. However, I do own my original characters and the plot.  
Summary: Jane's thoughts while the end of finale

* * *

_Hero _By **Skillet**

* * *

_I'm just a step away_  
_I'm just a breath away_  
_Losing my faith today_  
_Falling from the edge today_

* * *

"Janey?" I hear Frankie's voice in pain.

I look around confused for a moment before glancing down the stairwell. "Frankie!" I started to run down the steps, several at a time. "I'm coming!"

"It hurts." I hear him groan as I quickly kneel next to him.

I see him clutch his side. "Oh my god!"

He rips open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere as Booby comes up behind me. "The vest." Frankie says.

I sigh in relief.

"Smart." Bobby says nodding.

* * *

_I am just a man_  
_Not superhuman_  
_I'm not superhuman_  
_Someone save me from the hate_

* * *

"Help me." I tell Bobby as I grab Frankie's arm. "Maura." I say, and Frankie nods, understanding.

Bobby grabs Frankie's other arm and gets in postion, which is hard, for his shot leg. "On three." I nod at him. "One ... two ... three." We hall him up as firmly as we can.

Frankie groans in pain as we hook his arms on our necks. "Sorry." I tell him and look at Bobby. "Downstairs."

"Elevator's out." Frankie says as we slowly make our way to the basment steps, I want to go faster, but Bobby needs to limp.

"Hold on Frankie." I say as we all awkwardly decend the steps.

"Which office?" Bobby asks once we off the stairs.

"The big one ... main one ... first one." I try and get out my thoughs as they all bleed together. "Maura!" I call out, fear in my voice.

* * *

_It's just another war_  
_Just another family torn_  
_Falling from my faith today_  
_Just a step from the edge_  
_Just another day in the world we live_

* * *

"Jane?" Maura's voice is controlled by fear also, as she comes out from hiding. "Jane? There-there are men! Men with guns! What's going on?"

"Frankie's hurt." I think she finally notices Frankie and Bobby. "And Bobby." I point to his knee."

"Put him on the table." Maura says looking Frankie over.

"Forget me." Bobby says as he helps me put Frankie on the table.

"The dead people table? Already?" Frankie deadpans as we lay him down.

"Here." I turn to see Bobby handing his gun to me.

"No." I shake my head. "You watch the door. I'm staying her with Frankie."

* * *

_I need a hero to save me now_  
_I need a hero, save me now_  
_I need a hero to save my life_  
_A hero will save me just in time_

* * *

I watch Maura push on his stomach until he cries in pain. I look up to see a scared look on her face. "Maur'?" I ask and she nods her head to move away. "I'll be right back." I tell him and squeese his hand before going over to her. "What?"

"Jane, he has massive internal hemorging."

"What? Maura, spell it out for me. Is it bad?"

She sighed softly, "It's worse then bad."

* * *

_I gotta fight today_  
_To live another day_  
_Speaking my mind today_  
_My voice will be heard today_

* * *

"Maura, you have to do something."

She starts to studder. "I-I don't ... We can make him comfortable, help him breath better."

"Okay." I nod at her and run back over to Frankie, taking my jacket off. "I got you buddy." I smile at him as I place the balled up jacket under his hand. "I got you."

* * *

I gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

* * *

"Jane." Maura says in an ugernt voice. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"How?" I turn to Bobby. "Do you know how many there are?"

"A few." He answers. "A couple had MP3's."

I sigh as Frankie starts coughing up blood.

* * *

_It's just another war_  
_Just another family torn_  
_My voice will be heard today_  
_It's just another kill_  
_The countdown begins to destory ourselves_

* * *

"What? What's wrong?"

"Turn him on his side." Maura explains.

I listen to her and turn him on his side. "What's going on?"

Maura takes out a sethascope and listen to him. "Tension Nemo-Thorax. I think." She says.

"Do something!"

"I can't-I don't-I-"

I run over to her desk and grab a book, flipping though the pages.

"What are-"

"What's it called?"

"Jane-"

"What's it called?"

"Tension Nem-Thorax. But I could be wrong!"

I scan the page, trying to find it. "It can lead to death ... if not treated immedatly."

* * *

_I need a hero to save me now_  
_I need a hero, save me now_  
_I need a hero to save my life_  
_A hero will save me just in time_

* * *

"My guess could be wrong."

"Maura!" I run back over to her and Frankie. "Your guess is better then most doctors!"

"Jane, I'm a pathologist, I don't have the equiment-"

"Maura!" I say, almost on the verge of tears. "He's gonna die if you don't do something!"

I watch her debate several moments before she ends up nodding. "Go grab swabs, tape, and alcohol."

Nodding, I sprint over to cabinet and rummage though it until I find the requested items. Holding them to my chest I walk back over to her and and watch as she puts the needle itno his chest, and he can breath again.

* * *

_I need a hero to save my life_  
_I need a hero, just in time_  
_Save me just in time_  
_Save me just in time_

* * *

"Jane." Maura says to me. "He needs surgery."

"W-well, you can do that? Right?"

"Jane? You there?" Korsac?

I grab the walkie. "Korsac?" We're saved! Frankie's saved!

"Jane, that's going on?"

"I-I'm not sure. Frankie's bad off, and Bobby's got a bullet in the leg."

"Do you know if their after anything?"

"Jane." Maura says trying to get my attention. "The men. The men with guns. They were shooting at the evidence lockers."

I sigh, "And you didn't tell me this before?"

"Sorry ... I was kind of busy." She said softly.

"They must be after something." Korsac says. "Was there something you didn't log Jane?"

I think for a moment. "His ciggarettes."

"Jane, he didn't smoke. His old man died of lung cancer."

"His ciggaretts." Bobby says. "Where are they?"

* * *

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_  
_Who's gonna help us survive_  
_We're in the fight of our lives_  
_And we'e not ready to die_

* * *

Before I can answer, I see one of the gunmen come into the room. "Put it down." I slowly drop the walkie to the floor. "Give me the cigs, or this cops dead." He pointed the gun to Frankie.

"Alright! Alright. There in my jacket." Pulling them out and holding them out to him.

"Give 'em to Bobby."

* * *

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_  
_Who's gonna make 'em believe_  
_I've got a hero, I've a hero_  
_Living in me_

* * *

I spin around on my heel and look at Bobby. It can't be. He's one of us! "You." I toss the ciggaretts at him angerly.

Pulling a single ciggarette out, he held it up. "Smile, you're on camera."

"You killed him. He wasn't dirty, you was." I say outloud. "You killed the witness."

"What's another whore? I'm a hero." He pulls out his gun and kills the other man.

In a flash, I'm using my body to protect Frankie and Maura.

"And as soon as I kill you three, I'll be an evern bigger hero."

"It's over Bobby." I hear Korsac's voice and look down, seeing Maura's foot on the walkie.

I watch as Bobby weighs his options, grabbing me for a shield.

* * *

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_  
_Today I'm speaking my mind_  
_And if it kills me tonight_  
_I will be ready to die_

* * *

As he draggs me outisde, I see SWAT all over, but they can't do anything. They can't do anything put point their guns.

"It's over Bobby!" Korsac yells. "Let her go!"

"Shoot him!" I yell. "Shoot him! Frankie needs-"

"He's already dead. " Bobby says into my ear.

"**NO!**" I yell and grab his hand, as we fight for the gun, our arms get tangled. Thinking quickly in the moment, I pull the trigger.

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

As my body hits the curb in a pain 'thud', I start to think pulling that trigger was a bad idea. But I doesn't matter. Nothing matter's anymore. It gets them inside. Inside to Frankie. Inside to Maura.

* * *

_I need a hero to save me now_  
_I need a hero, save me now_  
_I need a hero to save my life_  
_A hero will save me just in time_

* * *

I lay here, almost lifeless as Korsac and Frost run over to me, yelling to see if I'm okay. And then Maura is here. She's right next to me. She's putting pressure on my wound, to stop the bleeding. But there's blood everywhere, in my ears, I can't hear them.

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

"Frankie." I croak out and cough up a little blood. "Frankie needs-needs-he needs help." I look over at Maura. "You need to save him Maura. You-you gotta save Frankie."

* * *

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_  
_Who's gonna make 'em believe_  
_I've got a hero_

_

* * *

_

"M-Maura." I turn to look at her her. "I-I love-I love-" My eyelids start to feel heavy as the word goes dark. I feel at peace.

* * *

_I need a hero_  
_A hero's gonna save me just in time_


	2. Chapter 1B: How To Save A Life

Title: Intangible Advocate  
Chapter Title: Chapter 1B: How To Save A Life  
Chapter Rating: T, it's a tame chapter,  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor is respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this. However, I do own my original characters and the plot.

* * *

_How To Save A Life_ By **The Fray**

* * *

_Step one you say we need to talk_  
_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_  
_He smiles politely back at you_  
_You stare politely right on through_  
_Some sort of window to your right_  
_As he goes left and you stay right_  
_Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_You begin to wonder why you came_

* * *

"M-Maura." I watch her look up at me. "I-I love-I love-" She loves? She loves what? Her eyes drift close. She looks peacefull.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

* * *

"Maura. Maura!" I here Korsac try and get my attention, looking up at him, he pulls me away. "The EMT's need to tend to Jane."

"No, I need to be here for her, I need to take care of her."

"I know." He sighs. "But right now, THEY need to. Okay?"

I nodd slowly, tears streaming down my face. "I can't lose her." I whisper out as he wraps his arms around me.

"Wait." I say once they star putting Jane into the ambulance. "I'm comming with her."

"Ma'am, only family-"

"She's Dr. Isles." Korsac intrupts the EMT and I smile up at him.

"Okay." He nods, letting me into the van.

* * *

_Let him know that you know best_  
_Cause after all you do know best_  
_Try to slip past his defense_  
_Without granting innocence_  
_Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
_The things you've told him all along_  
_And pray to God he hears you_  
_And pray to God he hears you_

* * *

"What have we got?" The doctor ask as they wheel Jane into the hospital.

"Female. Cacujin. Appoximently 35-"

"She's only 30!" I tell them, she doesn't even look that old!

"Gunshot wound to the abdomen." The EMT continues as they wheel her into the exam room.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come in." The doctor says closing the door in my face.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

* * *

"**WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER**? **WHERE ARE MY SON**? **WHERE ARE THEY**?" I turn to see Angela running towards me, along with Frank.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli." I say though my tears. "They are both in surgery."

"Are, are they going to make it?" Frank asks as he tries to calm down a histercal Angela.

I take a deep breath. "I don't know for sure. Frankie was in bad shape, but I tried my best to make him comfortable. And Jane, I was able to quickly stop the bleeding, and the EMT's arrived shorty after. But I'm sure she punctured a lung."

"Ahh!" Angela cries, burring her face in Frank's chest.

I can't lose her. I just can't.

* * *

_As he begins to raise his voice_  
_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_  
_Drive until you lose the road_  
_Or break with the ones you've followed_  
_He will do one of two things_  
_He will admit to everything_  
_Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli?" A doctor comes out and looks at them.

"I'm Frank Rizzoli." He says, able to keep calm. "This is my wife Angela, how are our kids?"

"I-I'm sorry, but we did everything we could for Officer Rizzoli. Dispite the treatment he recived in the field, we were unable to drain his lungs in time."

Angela falls to the floor in racking sobs as Frank backs up to the wall, silently crying.

"What about Jane?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"Detective Rizzoli is stable, we are currently draining her lungs, she'd broken a rib and caused a tear in lung tissue."

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

* * *

I sit on the bench, next to Mr. Rizzoli. Angel had cried so much she passed out. Korsac had taken her home, and Frank decided to stay with me. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Here you go Maura dear." He offers a handerchief to me.

"Thank you." I sniffle and blot my eyes with the cloth.

I feel him place a hand on my shoulder. "When my daughter gets out of this, I hope it will change things?"

I turn and look at him. "I-I don't-"

"I know Maura." He nods his head. "I see it in the way you look at her. You love my daughter."

"Well, I-She's my best friend."

"She loves you too." He looks into my eyes. "As stubborn as my daughter is, she won't admit it, but she loves you too."

"She-She does?" I choke out.

"She does."

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
_How to save a life_  
_How to save a life_

* * *

"Mr. Rizzoli?" A doctor comes out to us. "Your daughter is out surgury and she's in Recovery. She should be out of the aniestia soon, if you want to see her."

"Yes." He stood. "And so does Maura."

"I'm sorry but only family-"

"She is family." He said firmly. "She is like a daughter to me, and she's Jane's best friend. If that doesn't let her, her cleance as a Medical Exaimer should."

The doctor nodded. "I guess I can bend the rules this once." He said and began to walk away.

I smile up at him and stand up, hugging him softly. "Thank you." I whisper.

"You're welcome." He smiled and kissed the top of my head as we go to see Jane.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life

* * *

_

"Frankie! Where's Frankie?" Jane freaks out and her father has to hold her down.

"Janey, calm down. Calm down." He said letting her go.

"Is he okay?" She askes, turning me to me.

"Um." I clear my throat. "Actually, Jane-"

"I got this Maura." Frank puts a hand on my shoulder and sits down next to his daughter. "Jane, Frankie didn't make it. The doctors did everything they could, but there was too much blood in his lungs."

I look at Jane, her eyes are so dark, and deep, I feel like I'm looking into a corpse. The feeling makes me gasp.

"**YOU**!" She bellows and grabs the glass on the bedside table and throws it at me. It doesn't hit me, but it breaks against the wall behind me, shards hitting the back of my legs. "**YOU'RE DEAD TO ME**! **JUST LIKE FRANKIE**!"

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
_How to save a life_

* * *

**Author's Note**: I am continueing this, but I'm not sure on two things. 1) Continue with songs? Or no? And 2) Should I start right were this leaves off? Or after Jane comes back? Review with your ideas! Or even PM me!


	3. Chapter 2A: I Hate Everything About You

Title: Intangible Advocate  
Chapter Title: Chapter 2A: I Hate Everything About You  
Chapter Rating: T, it's a tame chapter,  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor is respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this. However, I do own my original characters and the plot.

* * *

_I Hate Everything About You_ By **Three Days Grace**

* * *

_Every time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

* * *

"**YOU**!" I bellow at her and grab the glass on the bedside table and throw it with all my might. It doesn't hit her, but it breaks against the wall behind her, shards hitting the back of her legs. "**YOU'RE DEAD TO ME**! **JUST LIKE FRANKIE**!"

* * *

_Every roommate kept awake_  
_By every sigh and scream we make_  
_All the feelings that I get_  
_But I still don't miss you yet_

* * *

"Jane-" I hear my father say and place a hand on my shoulder.

"No." I say to my father and lay down, turning away from them both, lying in the fetal postion.

* * *

_Only when I stop to think about it_

* * *

I hear a small sniffle, I can only guess it's Maura's. Looking up, I see tears streaming down her face. But I don't care. I can't care.

* * *

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_

* * *

I hear her stelletio's hit the floor and come to end. "Jane." My father repeats and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't dad." I say, on the verge of tears, but I won't cry. "Please don't." I whimper.

* * *

_Every time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

* * *

My mind wanders to Frankie. Why didn't Maura save him? Why? I a little tear falls from the corner of my eye, and I wipe it away. "Why?" I whiper into my pillow.

Only when I stop to think about it

Maybe it was him time to go? I laugh in my head. I was never one for religion, only facts. And the fact was, Maura could have saved him, and she didn't.

* * *

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_

* * *

Why don't I fully hate her? Dispite how much I have evil thoughts about her, my heart skips a beat. Why do I love her? Why? Why do I keep asking why? Why can't I just have the answer **NOW**?

* * *

_Only when I stop to think_  
_About you, I know_  
_Only when you stop to think_  
_About me, do you know_

* * *

"Jane?" I hear my mothers voice and turn over slightly. "Maura's on the phone for you. I can barely understand her, she's crying so much."

"I never wanna talk to her again." I say and turn back away from then.

"Jane's to tired to talk." I hear ma say into the phone. "Yes dear, I will keep you noted."

After I hear her hang up, she asks my father what happened. I listen to him tell her in whispers and I dift to sleep.

* * *

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_  
_You hate everything about me_  
_Why do you love me_

* * *

"Can I go home yet?" I grumble playing with the IV in my hand.

"Jane stop!" My mother scolds me and swats my hand away.

I roll my eyes as I hear the doctor babble. "Listen, can I go home I go home or no?"

"You can, but I don't recumend it." He said and started again.

"I wanna go home."

* * *

_I hate_  
_You hate_  
_I hate_  
_You love me_

* * *

As my father wheels me down the hall, I see Maura at the end of it, holding flowers, tear stains down her face.

My father leans down and whispers in my ear. "Do you want to-"

"Just get me home." I say with a knot in my throat as I pass her without glance.

* * *

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_


	4. Chapter 2B: A Year Without Rain

Title: Intangible Advocate  
Chapter Title: Chapter 2B: A Year Without Rain  
Chapter Rating: T, it's a tame chapter,  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor is respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this. However, I do own my original characters and the plot.

* * *

_A Year Without Rain _By **Selena Gomez**

* * *

_Can you feel me_  
_When I think about you_  
_With every breath I take_  
_Every minute_  
_No matter what I do_  
_My world is an empty place_

* * *

I watch Mr. Rizzoli wheel Jane down the hall, I stand at end, holding flowers, tear stains down my face.

I watch him reach down and whisper in her ear, but she

"Just get me home." I hear her whisper as she walks right by me with a glance.

* * *

_Like I've been wonderin the desert_  
_For a thousand days_  
_Don't know if it's a mirage_  
_But I always see your face, baby_

* * *

I sniffle softly, trying not to cry.

"She'll come around." I hear say as she places a hand on my shoulder. "She's just upset. We all are."

I nod softly as she squeezed my shoulder and walks out.

* * *

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I leave the flowers on the counter near my and walk out into the parking lot. As I grab my keys and fumble with them, I look up to see Mr. Rizzoli helping Jane into the car, who doesn't want his help, as Mrs. Rizzoli yells at her for being stubburn.

I smile softly, tears softly streaming down my face as I climb into the car and start the engine. Taking a deep breath, I grab a tissue and wipe my eyes before pulling away.

* * *

_The stars are burning_  
_I hear your voice in my mind_  
_Can't you hear me calling_  
_My heart is yearning_  
_Like the ocean that's running dry_  
_Catch me I'm falling_

* * *

After driving around aimlessly, I find myself parked in front of Jane's apartment. Shutting off the engine, I open the door and stand there, rubbing the wrinkles out of my shirt as I make my way into the building.

* * *

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_  
_Won't you save me_  
_There's gonna be a monsoon_  
_When you get back to me_

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to my Maura. :)


End file.
